


Cottagecore, cats, And an existential crisis about timelines(I think)

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I don't freaking know mayte, I wrote this like a week ago I don't even really remember what happened in it, M/M, Paradise Found, and it's cottagecore, as a treat, edit: they're actully fiances vibing in the mountains with cats. sorry for the mistake, enjoy, just two husbands vibing in the mountains with cats. no angst to see here, might. might take a nap, no beta we die like I did when fundy said sally was "an accountant", oh actually light existential crisis. I guess that may have happened, so maybe a little angst, too tired to remember how to tag properly, uh. I think dream and fundy just coo over how cute cats are??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Fundywastaken cottagecore fluff because I felt like writing that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Cottagecore, cats, And an existential crisis about timelines(I think)

It was mid-afternoon, and Dream was bored. He'd been scrolling through memes for a while, then he'd walked outside to shoo off a bird that tried to take food from the farm, then he'd come back inside. He glanced at his desk, which was decorated with an assortment of random trinkets he and Fundy had collected.

An old coin, which Fundy had somehow managed to bring over from a different server - Dream still wasn't sure how he did that - as a gift for him. A glass jar, with a bit of nether wart growing happily inside of it, perfectly content with the dim lighting the room had most of the time. A necklace, though he wasn't sure where he'd gotten it. A laser pointer, like those people often used to play with cats.

Dream grabbed that, going outside onto the porch. He looked around for the cats that could often be found in the area. When none of them were in sight, he went back inside, emerging a moment later with a handful of dry cat food. "Here, cattos!" He called, sitting down.

Only a moment later, a pair of cats bounded forwards. Mossi, A brown tabby who one of the friendlier cats in the area, always the first to appear to ask for treats or to greet new visitors. Alongside her was Jellybean, a black cat who tended to be a bit more distant, but was nice when she did decide to say hi. "Hello, little friends." Dream said, putting the laser pointer down and reaching out to pet Mossi with that hand. "I can go get more food, I wasn't expecting two of you to come."

He set down the food, smiling as he watched the cats play-squabble over it. "No need for fighting, I'll just get more." He said, going back inside to get the bag.

When he came back out, The cats had left the porch to bother Fundy, who was just coming back from harvesting crops. "Uh, a bit of help?" Fundy said, smiling sheepishly as he spotted his fiancé, before turning back to the cats mewling at his feet.. "Stop it, Jellybean, I've only got veggies. You don't want veggies, do you?"

Dream smiled, sitting down on the steps of the porch. "Here, you two! I got more food, stop bothering Fundy." He said, shaking the bag of food he'd brought out, which got the cats attention. They ran over to him, and Mossi purred for a brief moment as he set the food out. "Don't we normally have bowls for them?" Fundy asked. "They were attracting wolves to the area, remember?" Dream said, and Fundy nodded."

Right, I'd forgotten about that." Fundy said, walking past dream onto the porch. "I'm going to go put these veggies away and then start on dinner, anything you want in particular?" He asked."

Beetroot soup sounds good." Dream called. "Let me know when it's done, will you?"

Fundy nodded. "Beetroot soup it is, and I will!"

Dream smiled, then turned back to the cats as he heard the door to their home open and close behind him. "I think that's enough for you for now." He said, sealing the top of the bag and putting it on a nearby shelf outside of the cats reach, to both of their complaint. He glanced to the laser pointer, contemplating whether or not to use it, then deciding not to and just putting it back in his pocket. The cats seemed tired anyways, he wasn't sure they'd be willing to play. So he turned his gaze to the forest, to the soft orange light of sunset that had begun to wash over the trees. Watched as a pair of birds chased each other in the branches, laughing mostly out of surprise as they disturbed a resting Phantom, which flapped out into the air, seeming more confused than angry. Smiled as he glanced down at Mossi, who had fallen asleep next to him, and at Jellybean who was sitting a few feet away, staring off into the distance as if watching over her friends.

After a little while, Fundy came out, sitting down beside Dream and handing him his bowl of soup. They sat in silence for a moment, before Fundy spoke. "It's really peaceful out here."

Dream nodded. "Yeah, it is." He said, taking a spoonful of soup. "Good soup. I still don't know how you manage to make beetroots so tasty."

Fundy shrugged. "Family recipe." He said. "From the human side, obviously. My mom couldn't cook for shit." He added, laughing softly."

Still can't wrap my head around the fact Wilbur fucked a salmon." Dream said. "Though, I guess I'm glad he did."

"Well, she was a shapeshifter but yeah, I can't either." Fundy said. "but yeah, I'm glad he did too. Would be a shame if we never got to meet."

"I wonder how many moments like this could have happened, if things had happened differently." Dream said. "So many little things that happened, so many more that didn't.. Who would we have been, if something else happened? Who would I have ended up with, if anyone, if you'd never existed?"

Fundy shrugged. "I think about that too sometimes." He said. "But this is our version of the world, right? So, I propose we make the most out of it, instead of thinking about things that could have happened instead."

"Sounds like a plan, cheers to that." Dream said, holding up his bowl of soup, Fundy doing the same, clinking the bowls into each other much like people do with drinks during toasts.

A long moment passed in companionable silence. "I think I'm going to head inside." Dream said, standing up and stretching. "You coming, Love?"

Fundy nodded. "Yeah, I am." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> that was shit, sorry lol


End file.
